Memento Mori
by Cyan Cy
Summary: Wanting to understand more about really happened during the Inaba Incident, Ryotaro Dojima interrogates a former SEES member on the nature of Shadows and Persona, as well as the Tatsumi Port Island incident. So, he tells his tale, complete with all the up and downs of the best year of his life. Basically a retelling of P3 with an additional SEES member. Daily updates! FeMC
1. Prologue

Meetings in the rain were seldom for happy conversation and idle chatter. Heisuke had been here twice before, and the weather hadn't been very pleasant then, either. The small, rural town of Inaba was just another insignificant town in Japan, save for one thing: one of the most remarkable shadow incidents since their discovery took place here. He'd been asked here by a detective from the local police department, as a personal favor from his old man. Apparently, the detective in question and he went back, and Heisuke could contribute to an investigation of his. It was Golden Week, and he had nothing better to do anyways. Most of his friends were off attending to family matters or vacationing abroad, and so he was left alone, with a sense of duty to his father obligating him to make a trip out to the boonies. "Hello there." A deep, mature voice hailed. Turning to find the voice's source, Heisuke saw a middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth and his jacket held over his shoulder. "My name is Ryotaro Dojima. You're Heisuke, right? Thanks for coming all the way out here." Sitting down uninvited, Dojima studied him as he took a drag off of the soggy cigarette. They were the only ones in the open air food court at the local Junes, sitting under a rain soaked umbrella.

"I understand that there's something I can help you with, Detective?" Heisuke asked in his usual tone, remarkably calm for someone so young.

"Yes," Dojima replied, "this isn't, strictly speaking, a police matter. I'm sure you're familiar with the string of murders that took place here a few years ago? There are still some questions I have about that…I let it sit for a while, but now, I think I need your help putting the pieces into place."

Heisuke regarded him with confusion. "Well, Dojima-san, I wasn't in Inaba at the time. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even in Japan. I was studying abroad for my first year of college when the murders took place. It puzzles me as to how I could help you."

"I'll let you in on a secret, since it ties with why I need you. It wasn't really the police who found the killer. It was my nephew, and his friends. My nephew fed me some story about Personas and Shadows…at first, I didn't believe him at all, thought it was all hogwash. It nearly cost my daughter her life. So, on my down time since then, I've been researching them. My research was stonewalled at every turn by the higher ups, but I found out that it was all connected to the Kirijo group, and an incident at Tatsumi Port Island. Moreover…your name was mentioned. You, and several others." Dojima pulled out a notepad, and started listing names, "Junpei Iori, Mitsuri Kirijo, Akihiko Saneda…Mana Hanamori."

Heisuke's relaxed posture turned tense as soon as the name was said. A flood of memories returned, and lots of misery with them. He was asking about _that _incident. It had been the year he would consider, up until the very last month, the best year of his life, and it was something he didn't want to discuss. "I _really _don't wish to talk about that, Dojima-san. There are old wounds about that, wounds that I don't want to reopen." There was a pleading tone to his voice. "The Tatsumi Port Island Incident was nothing but a series of unsolved deaths on January 31st, 2010, nothing to trouble a detective of the Inaba PD over." He was trying to dodge the question with the official story.

Dojima was too much like Heisuke's own father, he wouldn't simply let the truth lie. "Then why are the names of high school students involved? You can't be the killers, or else it'd be all over the papers. No…it was something like what happened here in Inaba. I'm asking you; _please _tell me what you know about Personas, Shadows, and all the rest. How are Kirijo connected to the incident? If they're responsible for creating Shadows, whatever they are, then…I have to know. Three people are dead just from this incident, a-"

"You've got it all wrong." Despite talking to someone much older than him, his voice managed to make Dojima listen almost instantly. "Kirijo didn't create the shadows. It's…a very, very long and complicated tale. And it's one that can't be told without involving a lot of personal details. But, you're trustworthy, Dojima-san, and your nephew has been a great help to 'us'. There's a lot to say, and I really don't want to say anything out here, where anyone who cared to listen could here. You mind if we go for a drive or something?"

A few minutes later, they were driving down the soggy, rainswept roads around Inaba. It was funny, he'd been to this town twice before, yet he'd never really stopped to pay attention to its surrounding countryside. Even in the rain, it was beautiful, in a way. Looking over at Dojima, Heisuke sighed. "I hope you don't mind a lot of teenage drama…there's no way to tell the bits you're looking for out of context. I'd have to go back and explain things every five minutes anyway. It all began on April 6th, 2009…the day I met Mana, the day before I was to start attending classes at Gekkoukan High. My dad was involved in a really big case back home, and he made enough money to ship me off to a private school for a year so we wouldn't bother one another…"

Heisuke got comfortable in his seat. This was going to be a long tale that could only ever end one way…


	2. April 6th

_Needless to say, I wasn't very happy about the sudden news that I'd be spending a year in Tatsumi, without even a single friend. My old man didn't give me a say, so I was a little sour. I remember…the trains were running late that day._

All through the train station, a multitude of people went about their business. Some were high school students, enjoying their last day of freedom at a very late hour. Others were workers; both officials who helped manage the station and street performers strumming their guitars trying to make a few yen. The lights were dimmer than they should've been as the hour approached midnight. A strange smell loomed in the air, mingling the stony smell of the bricks with the tangy scent of food from nearby ramen stands. Workers looking to get a quick bite before catching a train to their graveyard shift jobs sat exchanging stories over bowls of steamy ramen. Heisuke sat away from all of them, up in a platform where the train to Iwatodai would be arriving soon. His ruffled brown hair fell lazily across handsome blue eyes. A grim expression was plastered onto his face. The Gekkoukan High uniform he wore was a little too big for him, causing his unbuttoned jacket to look more like an open cloak. After what seemed like an eternity, the train rolled into the station. Picking up his travel bag, Heisuke made his way to an open door.

Just as the door was closing, a thin figure zipped in, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. "Looks like I just made it." She said in a high, pretty voice as she pushed past Heisuke. "D'oh," She said, gracefully saving herself from a fall as she turned, "Sorry~!" The two looked at one another. Something about the girl instantly made Heisuke's glum expression fade into something approaching a smile. She was very pretty, with hair that was probably very long neatly pinned up into a high tail. Long eyelashes led to startling crimson eyes, the likes of which he'd never seen before. "Oh, you're moving to Tatsumi Port, too?" She asked, giving an easy smile as she attempted to make conversation.

"Yeap…going to school at Gekkoukan High. I didn't learn until a few days ago, so here I am, like a fish out of water." There was something almost jovial in his voice. Usually, when he talked about moving, it was with anger or resentment in his voice.

"Aw, I'm sure you're going to be alright. I've moved around a lot, so this isn't anything new." The girl leaned forward, giving a hug as a form of introduction. "I'm Mana, Mana Hanamori."

"U-Uhm…Heisuke, Heisuke Yoshida." He stammered, flustered and very much taken aback by the show of affection. He'd never been hugged by a girl before that moment, and this one did it so casually. There was only a few other people in the cart, who were all keeping to their own. "You're staying in the girl's dorm, yeah?" He asked, fumbling for something to say. If it came across as awkward, Mana did a hell of a job not letting it show.

"Nuh uh…my transfer here was kinda last minute, too, so I'm going to be staying at the Iwatodai dorm, or so the pamphlet says."

_That_ was interesting. Reaching into his bag, Heisuke pulled out his own pamphlet. It directed him to go to the Iwatodai dorms as we…it was curious. "So does mine."

"Us meeting here must be fate, then." She said with an almost devious tone to her voice. "I didn't know they had Co-Ed dorms…what kind of a school are we being shipped off to?" Something about the way she mingled innocence, seriousness, and over-the-top words was hilarious to Heisuke, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll find out about all kinds of heinous experiments and demonic rituals, co-ed dorms are always the first sign of something like that." Heisuke retorted, and they both shared a laugh. It seemed that they had both already made their first friend, and they passed the ride with idle conversation.

The clock struck midnight moments after the two stepped out of the train after it arrived at Iwatodai station. For a moment, everything seemed normal. The lights dimmed, and a green tint overtook the entire room. Both of them managed to remain calm. It was clear something strange was happening, but they kept their cool and proceeded out into the street. It was much harder to keep their cool when they saw coffins lining the streets as a gargantuan green moon loomed over them. Looking at one another with caution, they wordlessly decided to trek on to the dorms. There was an ominous feeling in the air as they passed walls covered in red. Unlike how Heisuke expected most girls to react, Mana didn't show any signs of fear. As a matter of fact, she led the way as they rounded the corner. Outside of the tall building they'd found was a sign saying 'Iwatodai Dorms' in large letters. It looks like they were here. Eerie green light covered the windows. "Maybe you weren't so far off about there being some big, dark secret." Heisuke finally said.

They both mustered their courage and stepped inside the dorm. There didn't seem to be anyone around. "I, uh…I need to use the bathroom." Heisuke said, walking off towards the men's room. The low, green light helped him find his way.

Out in the common room, a voice called out from the darkness. "Welcome." It said. Mana wordlessly turned, seeing a young boy behind a desk. "You're late, I've been waiting a long time. If you wish to proceed, Miss Hanamori, please sign here." He placed a contract on the table. Something was _very _strange about all of this. "Don't fear…the contract simply makes you accept responsibility for the consequences of your actions." He smiled, and Mana couldn't help but gulp. Quickly finding her resolve, she picked up a quill and signed her name on the dotted line. Above the line, was a single sentence: 'I chooseth this fate of my own free will'.

"Time is something no one can escape. It carries us all to the same end, wishing won't make it go away." Heisuke stepped out of the bathroom just quickly enough to hear the boy's parting words, "And so it begins." A moment later, he had faded away, as if he had never been there to begin with. Just as Heisuke opened his mouth to question Mana, another voice called out from behind them.

"Y-You're both…but it's…" A very attractive girl in a pink uniform emerged from the darkness. She looked at them both warily, drawing what appeared to be a gun. "Don't tell m-"

"Wait!" Another voice called, right as the lights came back on. In the warm glow of artificial light, the dorm looked almost homely. "I didn't think you'd both arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and I'm one of the students who live here in the dorms." There was a tone of authority in her voice, one that suited her very well. Mana and the other girl were both pretty, but Mitsuru was beautiful in a very mature, adult way.

"Who are they?" The first girl asked, trying to hide the gun now.

"Last minute transfer students. It was a last minute decision to move them here. They will eventually be moved to normal dorms."

This clearly didn't sit well with the other girl, who asked uncertainly, "Are you sure it's okay for them to be here?"

An amused, confident smile perched itself onto Mitsuru's face, "I guess we'll see." Turning her attention back to Heisuke and Mana, she said, "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring, just like you both."

"Pleased to meet you both." Heisuke said in a sort of amused, 'Hello-person-who-wanted-to-shoot-me' way. "Are all the dorms here Co-Ed?" He asked, curious as to what made this place so special.

"Normally, no. This is a very small dorm. It was meant for the members of a certain club, but we'll discuss that some other time. I'm sure you're both very tired. Takeba, take Hanamori up to her room, and I'll show Yoshida to his."

"Night, Mana." He said, tossing her a smile before she turned up the stairs to the third floor. Mitsuru led him along at a fast pace past two doors, turning and facing him as they reached the last door on the right. "I don't mean to pry, but I've got a few questions…what was Yukari doing with a gun? Aren't they banned in our country?"

Taken by surprise by his pointed question, Mitsuru took a few moments to reply, finally saying, "It isn't a gun, per se. Think of it as a…scare tactic. Tatsumi Port Island is a very safe place, but in case something happens, just the appearance of a firearm can ward off threats."

Nodding, Heisuke replied, "Makes sense…" There were many more questions, but before he could ask them, Mitsuru asked one of her own.

"Was everything alright on your walk over from the station?" 

Giving a cynical smile, he replied, "Yeah." Of course, that wasn't the truth at all, but she let it lie.

"I'm sure you have many more questions, Yoshida, but save them all for another time. As student council president, allow me to personally wish you a very happy year here at Gekkoukan High." With one polite bow, she was off.

Left alone and presented with a room key, Heisuke turned and walked inside the room. Perhaps because Gekkoukan High was a private school, the room was very nice. He was supplied with a study desk, a large wardrobe, a computer, and a large television set. He had an actual bed as well, not a futon. Quickly changing and pulling back his blue sheets, he crawled into bed after cutting out the lights and changing into his pjs. He'd been at the dorm for all of fifteen minutes and he already had burning questions. Laying there in the dark, he wondered how the coming year would go. Worrying about such things would get him nowhere, and he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.


End file.
